


HTTYS - Timestamp #10

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chores, Christmas, Easter, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Play (kind of), Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Vibrators, What Have I Done, these holidays will never be the same again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does a few things that Castiel is pretty sure are not part of the holiday tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #10

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, my friend and I were very drunk/sleep deprived when we came up with the idea for this. Initially it was supposed to be something with Halloween but we don't really celebrate that where I'm from so I went with other holidays. This fic also came dangerously close to being complete crack while I was writing it but I think I managed to save it xD
> 
> Btw, there will be four more timestamps after this one, three 'regular' ones and the last will be a tiny bit different. Just thought I'd let you know.

Castiel had wondered if Dean would do something special today, if he celebrated Easter at all. He had mentally prepared himself just in case but he still didn’t expect _this._

As soon as he got out of bed, Dean more or less assaulted him with his plans for the day and made him put on a pair of bunny ears. Now he’s on all fours on the bed facing the wall and Dean told him not to turn around. His ass feels empty without the plug that Dean pulled out and he waits for whatever is about to happen. Dean doesn’t give him any warning before there’s something being pressed against his hole and pushed in.

Another plug. Definitely a different one going by the size of it and in addition there’s something else tickling his ass.

“All done, you can get up now and join me downstairs.” Dean doesn’t even wait for him before leaving the room and Castiel looks over his shoulder. He can feel himself blushing. Attached to the new plug is a big, fluffy, white, bunny tail. Apparently Dean does have plans for today. It takes Castiel a few moments to calm his nerves before he goes downstairs to where Dean is waiting for him in the living room.

“Hey Cas, ready for the egg hunt? Get on all fours, I’ll explain it to you.” Castiel obeys, despite being a bit confused, and waits for Dean to speak. From a bookshelf Dean grabs a small basket and points at it.

“This is where you’ll put the things you find, it’ll be on the coffee table so you can reach it easily. I hid some things around the house, mostly chocolate eggs but there are a few other things as well. I expect you to crawl but everything’s hidden on this floor so you don’t have to take the stairs. Now get going, I’ll let you know once you found everything.”

Castiel is not exactly eager to do this but he doesn’t complain and just hopes he’ll manage to get through this quickly. The first four eggs are pretty much in plain sight and don’t pose a problem. Crawling around is nothing new for Castiel and it’s only the size of the plug giving him difficulties, along with the fuzz of the tail that keeps tickling him. Dean meanwhile seems to enjoy staring at his ass and taking pictures.

The next egg Castiel finds is hidden under the couch and it’s then that he notices something peeking out from behind one of the cushions. It turns out to be a pair of nipple suckers and Dean’s grin tells him it’s one of the ‘other’ presents.

“I know there’s technically no need to make your nipples even more sensitive than they already are but I thought we might at least try it.”

Castiel just nods, puts them in the basket and goes back to searching. It takes about 20 minutes until he’s found everything. Like Dean had said, most of it are chocolate eggs and a few normal ones, but aside from the suckers there were two other and much less innocent things. The first is a package with a tag for his collar, engraved with the word ‘pet’. Dean promised he wouldn’t have to wear it all the time, just on occasion, but for today Dean made him put it on.

“You’re a bunny and bunnies are pets, it’s just logical.”

The last thing Castiel found was a vibrator and when he pulled it out of the box he could immediately see that this one was special. He couldn’t pinpoint why and after he spent some time staring at it, Dean finally explained that it was an exact replica of his cock. Castiel took a closer look and now that he knew what he was looking at, it seemed so obvious. He didn’t tell Dean, but he was secretly excited to try it out, even if it could never compare to the real thing.

The breakfast afterwards consists of pancakes and a few small chocolate eggs. Dean handfeeds him while Castiel kneels next to his chair because pets aren’t allowed at the table. The rest of the day passes more or less normally. Dean asks for a blowjob after lunch but otherwise Castiel is left to his own devices the whole time.

It’s only after dinner when he’s sitting on the couch that Dean really takes action. He puts the new nipple suckers to use and Castiel hisses at the strange sensation. They stay on while Dean first takes out his own cock, then blindfolds Castiel, ties his hands behind his back and pulls him into his lap so they’re facing each other. The bunny tail plug is removed and Dean guides him to sit down on his cock.

When Castiel is fully seated there’s a moment where neither of them moves and it’s a surprise when Dean suddenly pulls the suckers of and replaces them with his hands and mouth. Castiel cries out, not really sure if it’s in pain or pleasure. He didn’t think his nipples could become any more sensitive but apparently he was wrong. Dean spends some time sucking and tugging on them, making Castiel writhe on his cock. Driving Castiel crazy with nipple play doesn’t seem to be the goal for tonight though, because eventually Dean pulls away and Castiel can imagine him leaning back on the couch and looking up at him.

“You know what bunnies do, right? They hop and bounce. That’s what I want you to do now.”

Castiel can feel Dean’s hands settling on his hips. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. It’s always a bit difficult to ride Dean when Castiel can’t use his hands for leverage but he manages just fine and he hears Dean moan in approval. “Just like that, Pet.”

As Castiel keeps pushing himself up and then lower himself onto Dean’s dick he can feel Dean’s hands starting to roam over his thighs, back and chest. He groans when his nipples receive another tug and then the hands are suddenly on his caged cock and balls. Dean plays with them for a while and it’s extremely distracting but by now Castiel can tell when Dean is nearing his orgasm, even if he can’t see him. Castiel gathers up all his strength and moves faster, moaning as Dean’s dick drags over his prostate and then the grip on his balls suddenly tightens and he hisses in pain.

“Fuck, you look beautiful like this. So perfect…”

The last word gets lost in a moan as Dean comes, pulling Castiel against his chest and burying his face in his neck. Castiel is a bit disoriented by the unexpected change in position but he still rocks his hips gently, helping Dean through his orgasm. They’re both breathing heavily and Dean pulls away first to kiss Castiel’s nose. “Good job, Cas.”

They spend some more time cuddled up together on the couch before going to bed. Today might have been a bit different than how he expected it to be but Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about Dean’s plans for other holidays.

 

~****~

 

They celebrate Christmas a day early because during the actual holiday they’ll have guests and Dean won’t be able to play with him. Castiel has already opened his presents that morning. He got a new cock cage, with “Dean’s” engraved on the padlock and the cage itself. Surprisingly, he also got a few books and DVDs. Usually he can just ask Dean for those whenever he wants and he’ll get them, but these are stories and movies he’s never heard of. Still, he’s excited, if Dean thinks he’ll like them he definitely has to give them a try.

Apart from those things Dean also promised him another present that he would receive later that day and Castiel is anxious to find out what it is. For now he has to deal with other things though.

He’s on hands and knees on the coffee table in the living room and the fucking machine is pounding into him. Dean told him not to move and so all he can do is try to keep still while he watches how Dean puts up some last minute Christmas decorations. It’s only for about 20 minutes but Castiel is still happy when he’s allowed to lie on the couch with his head in Dean’s lap while giving him a blowjob.

After that it’s time for lunch and Castiel gets assigned a few chores for the afternoon. Before he can get to them though, Dean dresses him up.

Even though he loves the look of them, Dean doesn’t do stuff like rope harnesses very often because it’s just too much work, but today seems to be a special occasion. Usually he uses black ropes but this time they’re bright red and Castiel stands still like a statue while Dean ties him. It takes a good 15 minutes but then finally all ropes are wrapped securely around Castiel’s body. They don’t restrict his movements and are purely ornamental, a diamond pattern on his front with everything tied together in the back. The feeling of the ropes on his body always gives Castiel the feeling of being tied up even though he can move freely and it never fails to send a thrill through him. But Dean isn’t done yet.

A bright red ribbon is tied around Castiel’s cock and he blushes a bit when Dean points out that with the cage and ribbon, his cock looks like a nicely packaged present. After that Dean holds up a shiny red ball gag that matches the ropes and ribbon and Castiel obediently opens his mouth, letting Dean put it in and buckle it behind his head. The next addition is a pair of nipple clamps with little bells attached to them and they ring whenever Castiel moves. Last but not least Dean turns on the vibrating plug and laughs when Castiel moans.

“Ready to do some work?”

-

The next few hours pass slowly. Castiel nearly drops a few of the dishes he has to wash because Dean keeps randomly turning up the vibrations of the plug and he makes disapproving noises whenever Castiel just barely manages to hold on to the dishes.

Pretty much the same happens when Castiel dusts off the book- and DVD shelves, only this time he always has to hold onto some furniture to keep himself steady when the vibrations go up to the highest setting. The last thing that’s on the to-do list is vacuum clean the living room.

At least for this Dean leaves him more or less alone, otherwise it would probably take hours. Dean seems to be happy sitting on the couch, watching Castiel and stroking every part of his body he can reach or tug on the clamps when Castiel gets close enough to the couch.

It’s nearly four by the time Castiel is done but he’s not allowed a break and Dean brings more ropes and a blindfold with him from his trip to the bedroom. The sensation when the clamps come off is unpleasant as always but Castiel is used to it by now and doesn’t even make a noise behind the gag except a small groan. After that Dean blindfolds him and guides him a few steps to the left where Castiel knows their tree is, and then helps him to lie down on a mat on the floor. Castiel expected Dean to tie him up further when he’d brought the ropes so the fact that he gets hogtied isn’t really a surprise. But then Dean pets his head and Castiel can hear him take a step back.

“I’m gonna decorate our tree a bit more and possible rearrange some things because I’m not really happy with how it looks at the moment. Meanwhile you just keep lying there under it like the beautiful, perfectly wrapped present you are. Have fun.”

Castiel knows it’s a lie, Dean spent ages decorating the tree until he was finally happy with it, no way he’d go and ruin that now. He doesn’t get the chance to think about it more because Dean activates the plug again, this time keeping it on the highest setting and Castiel’s moan is muffled by the gag. He doesn’t know what Dean is doing, can’t really hear anything besides his own moaning and whining. Castiel isn’t sure how much time passes, how long he spends writhing on the floor, until the vibrations finally stop and Dean takes the blindfold off.

“I’m gonna untie you now and then we’ll have dinner. I even made your favorite burgers. After that you’ll get the last present.”

Castiel didn’t even notice how hungry he was and his stomach reminds him at that moment with a growl. Yeah, he could definitely go for a burger right now. Or maybe two.

After dinner Castiel feels full and it has mostly to do with the two and a half burgers he ate, not with the dildo he’s sitting on. He barely manages to stand up and let it slip out and he lets himself be manhandled by Dean. His hands are tied behind his back and Dean makes him sit down on the couch and spread his legs before he takes the cock cage off.

“What are you doing?”

It’s only been two days since his last orgasm and according to the schedule they have, it’s too early for another one. Dean kneels between his legs and smiles up at him.

“I promised you another present, remember? You get an orgasm today and you can choose how you want to get off. My hand? My mouth? My cock? It’s all up to you.”

Castiel was not prepared for that and it takes him a few moments to realize that Dean is expecting an answer now. He’d like Dean to fuck him but his ass is still a bit sore from the vibrator and he settles for a compromise.

“Your mouth, please. And can you finger me? Just a little, only one or two fingers?”

Dean grins and kisses his stomach. “Okay.”

Castiel is already half hard and Dean manages to bring him to full hardness with only a few expert licks. At the same time Dean finally sucks the head into his mouth, Castiel can feel a finger breaching him. He leans back on the couch and spreads his legs a little wider, moaning in approval when Dean starts gently rubbing his prostate. It’s just the right amount of pressure and with the way Dean is sucking his cock and running his tongue from base to head, Castiel can feel himself getting closer to the edge. Dean seems to know it too because he speeds up and Castiel can’t hold back anymore, too worked up by the events of the day.

He’s doesn’t even have the energy to scream and he barely registers Dean swallowing everything. It takes a minute for Castiel’s brain to start working again and although he wants nothing more than to go to sleep right now he knows he should probably help Dean get off too. Once he’s put the cage back on and untied his hands, Dean just waves him off.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just watch a movie and go to bed, okay?”

Castiel isn’t sure he can stay awake for a whole movie but the least he can do is try in exchange for the orgasm. Dean chooses ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ and when he sits down on the couch Castiel curls into his side.

Not even 10 minutes into the movie he’s already fast asleep.


End file.
